


Σαγαπώ

by youbuggme



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Already Together, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But mostly fluff, Greece, Greek!Theon, Living Together, M/M, Probably A Little Angst, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon and Robb spend the summer roadtripping across the country of Greece. Robb is just there to enjoy the summer and help Theon reconnect with a culture he had long ago left behind. They discover much more about themselves along the way.</p>
<p>Requested/Suggested by a lovely Anon on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Σαγαπώ

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Yeah, I'm posting another multi-chapter story here. An anon on Tumblr sent me a message with this idea and it was too good to pass up. I seriously have a problem.
> 
> Regardless, I'll post chapters when I can. It's just a fun little side project to balance out the darker stories I am working on. (Check them out if you want.)
> 
> Heads up: My Greek is a little rough since I haven't practiced it in a while so if anyone on here sees any mistakes, let me know and I will remedy it. Lots of the depictions here are based on my memories from when I lived there and from my frequent visits.

 

“Wow,” Robb gasped at the beauty before them as they stepped out of the airport. Between the buildings and the airport overpass, Robb could see the raising mountains and clear blue sky. The pictures truly didn’t do them justice. The summer heat settled over them quickly but Robb didn’t mind. It wasn’t everyday he stepped foot in the historical city and nation capital of Athens, Greece.

“I’m going to be sick,” Theon muttered, hold his stomach weakly. His eyes were squinted as the sun hit his face.

Robb sent Theon a light teasing glare. “How can you be sick?”

“We’ve been on the bloody plane for sixteen hours, half of which a kid was kicking my seat and screaming,” Theon spat tiredly. He yawned. “Let’s just find the cabbie. He should be here by now.”

Robb walked up beside Theon, grinning brightly, keeping the mood light and cheerful. “Have you been practicing your Greek?”

“No,” Theon admitted dully. “Doesn’t matter, Asha only taught me swear words and a few phrases. My dad only yelled at me in it. I can kind of understand Rodrik and Maron when they rant to each other. The little I actually remember from childhood should be enough. Doesn’t matter though, everyone speaks English here. It’s almost mandatory.”

Robb wasn’t sure that was completely accurate but Theon was the Greek, not him. He’d have to take the Greyjoy’s word for it.  

That was the reason they came to Greece actually. Theon was actually born in Greece. His family had moved to the states when he was only eight and he barely remembered the place. Theon had expressed to Robb a slight interest in going back so Robb decided that this was it. The two of them just finished grad school and they were going to spend the summer there. It would be there little break before they went back to the real world back home and began the job search. It would be a vacation of sorts. For Theon, it was more than that, even if he didn’t want to admit it. It was Theon reconnecting with a part of himself he had lost and Robb wanted to be there for him.

They had everything they needed already there. Theon’s family still had distant relatives and some family friends to help them out (on Asha’s intense insistence). Apparently, his family still had their original apartment in their home town and a car too. Robb was thankful they both knew stick-shift. They were going to road trip it around the country. It was going to be grand. Robb honestly couldn’t wait to get started and even if Theon wouldn’t show it, he knew Theon felt the same.

“Oi, είσαι Theon?”

Robb didn’t understand the words, but he did hear Theon’s name and looked to see a man in his thirties waving them over. He stood beside a white compact car, much smaller than the cars in the states. In his hand was a frappe type drink in a plastic cup.

Theon nodded his head toward the man, picking up his suitcase and gesturing for Robb to do the same and follow.

“Γεια! Μιλάτε Αγγλικά;” Theon spoke. Robb would be lying if he said he wasn’t completely impressed.

Robb didn’t hear Greek being spoken often. The handful of times was around Theon’s family, but Theon didn’t really like having Robb interact with them so the times were few. Robb remembered was when Balon, Theon’s dad, first laid eyes on him and muttered a string of the ancient language under his tongue. Another time had been when Robb was waiting for Theon to get some stuff from his place and his brothers, Rodrik and Maron, were talking about Robb in the foreign language. Robb had asked what they had been saying but Theon claimed ignorance. The only word Robb knew had actually been taught to him by Theon’s sister and it was _σύζυγος_ which she said meant friend. Theon never spoke his first language in front of Robb. He claimed that he had forgotten most of it long ago.

 “Ναί, Americans then?” The man smiled as he looked between him and Robb.

“Yeah,” Theon responded and Robb was relieved to be going back to a language he could actually understand. Although, he definitely wanted to hear more of Theon speaking Greek. There was something about hearing him speak the language that made Robb’s stomach twist.

“Welcome to Ελλάδα!” The cabbie lifted the left side of his mouth in a half-way smile. From the few Greeks Robb had met (Theon and his family), he was beginning to think that smiling was a difficult feat in Greece.

“Ellatha?” Robb cringed as he tried to repeat it. He already knew he butchered it and the accent was off.

The cabbie closed the trunk hard but didn’t seem to mind. Robb figured he had probably heard worse. “Your friend will help. Μιλάτε Ελληνικά;” He was looking at Theon again.

“Λίγο,” Theon responded with a tiny shrug. The cabbie made his way to the front seat and Robb helplessly followed Theon, unsure of what to do or say. Out of politeness, Theon got in the front while Robb took the back seat. “I used to live in Kalamata.”

“Μπράβο!” the man exclaimed. Robb knew that one. _Bravo_ , it sounded different from a true Greek’s tongue.

“Uh, excuse me,” Robb cringed upon breaking the conversation and the Greek. “How long of a drive is it to, uh,” Robb looked at Theon for help.

“Kalamata,” Theon rolled his eyes teasingly.

“Right,” Robb grinned brightly, “Kalamata.”

Robb should have known that on the account of how many times Jon teased Theon about being from the place that brought them the black olives. Jon’s joke was that Theon’s heart was the size and color of a black olive.

“Three hours,” the cabbie responded. “My name is Panagiotis, call me Taki.”

“Uh, thank you, Taki,” Robb leaned back into the seat and watched out the window as the cabbie began driving away from the airport.

“I thought it was ten hours,” Theon frowned in confusion.

“How old were you when you left?” the cabbie raised an eyebrow.

“Eight,” Theon straightened his shoulders stiffly.

“Oh,” the cabbie smirked. “Well, we have a highway now. Much quicker than the mountains.”

* * *

Robb must have passed out somewhere during the car ride. One minute he was looking out the window watching the mountains come and go while listening to the soft Greek music that played in the cab while Theon and the cab drive spoke to each other in Greek and the next Theon was shaking him awake. The imprint from the window stung his cheek and Theon pulled Robb from the car. Taki already had the suitcases pulled out of the taxi and was waiting patiently by the door of the car. Theon must have already paid him.

“Thank you,” Robb smiled sheepishly at the cab driver and waved. He hoped he didn’t drool during his sleep.

The man simply nodded his head before getting into the car. Robb turned to Theon as the car drove off. It was the middle of the day and they were both obviously exhausted. Sleeping sounded nice.

“What now?” Robb asked. They were staying at the old apartment after all, but they still needed keys.

“We need to find Dagmar,” Theon grabbed his and Robb’s suitcases. “He lives next door and was setting up the apartment for us. He should be expecting our arrival.”

Together the two climbed the steps of the low-rise apartment building. As Theon scanned the names on the call list, Robb looked around. The building’s flooring and walls were covered in white and grey marble. On the side of building, there was a small road that led to a tiny garage that held about five cars. Across the street were basketball courts with young boys inside playing a game.

_"Ποιος είναι;”_ a loud voice called through the speaker. Robb jump and glanced over at Theon.

Theon coughed awkwardly before speaking. “Ειμαι Theon,” Theon called back.

There was a pause and Theon and Robb exchanged looks.

" _Why didn’t you say so?”_ a heavily Greek voice answered in English this time. _“I’ll be down in a minute.”_

Theon tucked his hands into his pockets as he stood beside Robb. They watched the basketball game in silence as they waited. Robb wondered if Theon remembered any of this.

A few minutes later a tall man with a jagged scar on his mouth came and opened the door. He cracked it open with a brick before stepping out and examining the two of them. His eyes briefly went to Robb before fully taking in Theon.

“Γειασου,” the man grabbed Theon roughly, kissing each cheek much to Theon’s discomfort. Robb could see it crawling up Theon’s spine. “Wow, you are so big now.”

“Hi,” Theon pulled away from the man and straightened his clothing. “Uh, this is _my friend_ Robb.”

Dagmar looked over at Robb, cocking his head to the side. “Irish?”

“And Scottish,” Robb added, holding out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Dagmar stared at the hand for a second behind ignoring it completely and pulled Robb into a hug, kissing both cheeks as he did with Theon. “A friend of Theon’s is a friend of mine. Now come on, let’s get you boys in. You must be exhausted. It’s a long plane ride.”

Theon remained silent and Robb followed them both in. Dagmar led them to the tiny teal elevator and pulled open the door. Robb was amazed to see the elevator was quite dated. Theon could see Robb’s skepticism on the functionality of it.

“It’ll hold,” he whispered, brushing his lips on the shell of Robb’s ear.

Robb nudged him slightly as to say ‘I know’ and Theon chuckled lightly.

The elevator stopped on the third floor and Dagmar directed them out. To the left, there was a small alcove with two doors. Dagmar went to the one on the left.

“Remember this, Theon?” Dagmar asked, cocking his head to the side.

Robb could see Theon didn’t, even as he nodded his head in silence. Dagmar pulled out a long, thin key and opened the door.

Robb was surprised to see the apartment was fairly large. It had a decent sized kitchen and a sitting room, both of which were fully furnished. There were two doors on the wall. Robb guessed those were bedrooms. Dagmar grabbed Theon’s suitcase and put it in front of one door and then picked up Robb’s and put it in front of the other. Robb bit the inside of his cheek at the silent assumption the man had made. Perhaps Theon didn’t tell him.

They were dating, had been for almost six months now. Before then, well, there were feelings on both sides but both of them had been idiots and didn’t want to confess it. They were best friends and didn’t want to ruin anything by it. They were idiots. They still were, but now they were idiots together.

“I’ll let you boys settle in but tonight I’ll take you two out to dinner,” Dagmar began walking out the door, pulling out a cigarette in the process. “If you need anything, I’m next door. Aντίο.”

Once the door was shut completely, Robb watched amused as Theon with a frustrated glare grabbed Robb’s suitcase, picked it up, and carried it toward the door where his own suitcase lied. Theon opened the door and went inside with both suitcases in hand. Robb followed suit, trying to keep the smile off his face.

“Does he not know?” Robb asked as Theon set both suitcases down and fell onto the mattress, nudging his shoes off lazily.

“Oh, he does. Asha had told him,” Theon grumbled. “He is just pretending not to know. Less awkward for him, especially if my dad ends up calling and finds out we are here.”

Robb took off his shoes and pants, climbing into the bed with Theon. “So, no kissing or anything in front of him?”

Theon grabbed Robb by his curls and pulled Robb on top of him. “I don’t care what he sees or pretends not to see.”

“Good to hear,” Robb murmured against Theon’s lips. “Come on, speak Greek to me.”

Theon rolled his eyes. “Did Asha put you up to this?”

“Believe it or not, your sister and I don’t talk all that often,” Robb smirked. “I just think you should teach me some words.”

“Fine,” Theon bit his lip in thought. “Okay. Θάλασσα.”

“Thalasa,” Robb tried but Theon just laughed loudly at his attempt. “Come on, it wasn’t that bad.”

“No, I can still understand what you are saying.”

“What was it?”

“Sea,” Theon responded easily. “Another?” Robb nodded his head eagerly. “Kρεβάτι.”

“Krevati?”

“You’re pronunciation is so terrible,” Theon cackled, but kissed Robb lightly. “It means bed.”

“Another!”

“Σπίτι.”

“Spiti,” Robb cocked his head to the side. “Okay, I was kind of close on that one.”

“Not at all,” Theon wrinkled his nose. “That means house.”

“One more,” Robb brushed his nose against Theon’s.

Theon looked up at Robb’s eager face, a faint blush coming over him. “Σαγαπώ.”

“Sagapo? What does that mean?” Robb bit his lip excitedly but for all he knew it could mean something stupid like salad or hospital. It would be a very Theon thing to do.

“Figure it out, Stark,” Theon shoved Robb off of him playfully and took off his shirt. Robb wanted to protest but Theon slowly got up and went to the window and opened it. A faint breeze drifted in. Theon closed the curtains to dim the room as much as he could even though it was three in the afternoon. Theon collapsed back onto the bed, an arm slung over Robb’s. “Nap time, come on.”

“Are you going to tell me what that word means?”

“I told you to figure it out, didn’t I?” Theon raised an eyebrow before yawning. “I’ll tell you at the end of this trip if you really can’t figure it out.”

“What happens if I figure it out before the end?” Robb asked, sensing a bet.

“If you manage to figure it out before then,” Theon looked up at the ceiling in thought, “you get one ‘wish’ or some shit. Whatever you want, I have to do it.”

“And if I don’t get it by the end of the trip?” Robb nuzzled Theon.

“Then you owe me one.”

“Deal, Greyjoy.”

“I’ve pretty much already won,” Theon murmured.

“Go to sleep,” Robb chuckled.

While Robb, usually opposed to naptime, let himself curl against Theon and close his eyes. The flight had been exhausting and it was nice to be able to lie down and sleep beside his boyfriend. The excitements of Greece could wait; they had a whole summer anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the words in Greek here will be translated eventually. If they haven't been translated, it is because it isn't crucial to the story, but if you want you can translate them for fun. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading :)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
